Engineer
Abilities EngineerAbilities.png EngineerBarricade.png EngineerTurret.png EngineerDeconstruct.png EngineerPassive.png Beginner tips * Engineer is one of the most influential classes in Pandorium * Engineer is the hardest class to learn in Pandorium * Inexperienced Engineer can make defense much harder by bad turret&barricade placement * It is strongly advised to learn other classes before taking onto Engineer * If you still want to pursue Engineer career, you will have to learn and practice a lot. Advanced tips Engineer key feature is his ability to place turrets and barricades, with their proper placement you can protect key objectives. Turret&barricade facts: * Each turret can only attack targets in front of it, so you have to make sure you place turrets facing right direction * Each turret has its own angle of attack, ~90 degrees for basic turret, ~180 for double, ~45 for flame&grenade&rifle, ~340 for defense turret * You can only place 3 turrets in a huge radius (about two screens) * You can not place turrets next to each other, you need 1 tile space between them * You can only place 4 barricades together (each barricade will check if there are 3 other barricades in 3 tile radius around it, if yes, it will not allow to place more in this radius) * Turrets and players can shoot over barricades and other turrets if they stay right next to them, but if they stay far away then they will hit turret or barricade instead * You can deconstruct turrets and their wreckage to return supply and some cooldown, you can place turrets tactically to tank and kill hordes with little supply cost Reactor Core defense setup If you are assigned the role of Core Protector then right from the start you should run and start building the defense. First wave on Nightmare comes at ~3 minutes, first wave on Hell comes at ~2-2,5 minutes. Before taking the role of Core Protector you should spend time leveling and learning your engi, consider playing solo nightmare games, since there it is pretty easy to get a hang of setting core defense. The best way (so far) to protect Reactor Core as Engineer: 2 Rifle turrets in the back, 1 double machinegun turret on the front, walled in in corner. You can wall yourself in with turrets and be in relative safety, while you can provide fire(literally) support. Notice 4 barricades on bottom side of Reactor Core, when zerg comes from bottom they are forced to come closer to your turrets. If Demo will booby trap the core this defense can kill on its own whole siege. Landing Zone defense setup 2017-05-29_19h40_01.png 2017-05-29 19h41 44.png You should come at LZ early to start setting up the defense. There is no best setup for Landing Zone yet, but this is the one i like to use. Main door is fully walled in, and is protected by a single grenade turret. Caves are protected by double machinegun and is assisted by Grenade turret. Station Protection 2017-05-29 19h47 42.png 2017-05-29 19h35 29.png 2017-05-29 19h34 13.png 2017-05-29 19h32 06.png Just a couple of places where i like to place turrets when i do roaming engineer, or just have free time. Main Computer protection should take a priority Turrets stats TurretAbilities.png EngineerTurret.png Turret1.png Turret2.png Turret3.png Turret4.png Turret5.png Category:Class